We Owned The Night
by diamondsintheroughhh
Summary: Based on the Lady A. song. please read and review, I promise it's not as dark as my other stories! and I AM continuing this one! Chapter 3 has only one really bad word in it, warning.
1. Chapter 1

**copyright: I don't own "We owned the night" by Lady A. or Cause of death.**

**but I can dream, right?**

**authors note: I've been meaning to get back to all the review replies on my other stories, however they are one-shots and so they're completed, and honestly, I'm too lazy to reply. But really, please know I read all your reviews and I thank all of you for your continued support in me, it means so much.**

**now, this story isn't as... dark, as my other ones. Just the opposite in fact.**

**P.S. Mal is singing the song, the lyrics are italicized.**

_Tell me have you ever wanted_

_Someone so much it hurts?_

_Your lips keep trying to speak_

_But you just can't find the words_

_Well I had this dream once;_

_I held it in my head_

Natara Williams was amazing. I loved her so much it hurt. Every time I saw her with douchebag Santos when they were together, I wanted to strangle him. Call me jealous, but I wanted nothing more than to have her be mine.

_She was the purest beauty_

_But not the common kind_

_She had a way about her_

_That made you feel alive_

_And for a moment_

_We made the world stand still_

Natara was beautiful. Stunning. Sure I've slept with and dated hundreds of pretty girls, but Natara has them beat by a thousand miles. I'm not sure how to explain it, but she was so beautiful, words can't even describe it. Even when she was sobbing on my couch in my apartment after Douchebag Santos cheated on her two weeks before their wedding, I found her so amazingly attractive. and at that moment, I realized, I will not miss out on this chance. After waiting for almost two years, I finally had a chance with the love of my life. And I wasn't about to waste a second of it.

_Yeah, we owned the night_

She thought I was just making her a fancy dinner because she was upset. But really, I was trying to make her know that I was the right person for her. The only problem was, is that after your someone's best friend for almost two years, you forget that it's possible to have feelings for them. But then after one wine glass too many, she said something that changed it all.

"Mal, I love you." And from there, the night got better.

_You had me dim the lights;_

_You danced just like a child_

_The wine spilled on your dress_

_And all you did was smile_

_Yeah, it was perfect_

_I hold it in my mind_

_Yeah, we owned the night_

We dimmed the lights, and moved the kitchen table out of the way, put on some music, and began to dance. At one point, a glass of wine tipped over and spilt all over Natara's dress, but she was so caught up on what was going on, she didn't care, and all she did was smile.

_When the summer rolls around_

_And the sun starts sinking down_

_I still remember you_

_Oh, I remember you_

_And I wonder where you are_

_Are you looking at those same stars again?_

_Do you remember when?_

The FBI wanted her back. After all my hard work, they wanted her back for a new case in New York City. Then she got transferred so many times, I don't even know where she is. But now it's summer, and she's been gone for three months. I look up at the fading sky and see the stars, the same stars me and Natara used to look at when we were together. And I wondered, wherever she is, could she see them too?

I spoke the words out loud. " Can you see the stars too, Nat?"

And was more than shocked when I heard her perfect sing song voice right behind me reply, " Well obviously, I'm not blind, Mal."

I turned around, and oh my God, there she was. She was right behind me. Before I could even say anything, she held up her badge, and on it, read " Permanent Placement: San Francisco"

_We woke under a blanket_

_All tangled up in skin_

_ Knowing that this moment_

_We'd never of it speak again_

_But it was perfect;_

_I never will forget_

_When we owned the night_

_Yeah, we owned the night_

Now we fast forward 3 months, I'm engaged to this beautiful person I dare call my fiancé. Natara Fallon Williams, who is now yelling at me because she thinks her baby bump makes her look fat. I still think she's beautiful, no matter what.

**Authors note: I did change the lyrics in the last verse, because I didn't want them to never talk again! D:**

**AND I AM continuing THIS story.**

**:D**

**in other news, IM SO FRICKING EXCITED!**

**number one) I have a writing workshop class at my high school that I take. I have this AMAZING teacher, she's hilarious. And there just so happens to be a FORENSIC class in my high school. sadly, I'm a freshman and can't take it yet, but I'm allowed to take writing workshop. anyway, my teacher in writing workshop, teamed up with the forensic teacher. btw, the forensic teacher has a daughter, she's in my writing workshop class, lol.**

**and guess what?!**

**WE GET TO HELP THE FORENSIC CLASS FILE POLICE REPORTS AND FILE CRIME SCENE STUFFS LIKE THAT! **

**:D I'm SO EXCITED! **

**I wanna be a homicide cop when I'm older, so this makes me just a bit closer to my goal.**

**number two: I live in Massachusetts, USA. it snows In the winter. but in my Technology and engineering class, ( a science class) we have the special privilege to GO TO DISNEY IN FLORIA THIS JANUARY! they only had 36 spots available, and I was spot number 7! it cost $990, so Im not getting a car. but IM GOING TO DISNEY! HELL YES! and it's a SCHOOL SPONSORED TRIP!**

**and only EIGHT out of the 200 some classes in the building are allowed to go. So I'm soo excited!**

**anyway please review! :)**

**Oh and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, typed this all on my iPhone.**


	2. Chapter 2

I hate Mal. I hate him so much right now. Because of him, I've been spending most of my mornings throwing up into the toilet, and I've gained so much weight. Uhg, I look so damn fat, I hate it. And I'm only three months pregnant! But it's not his fault. We both decided to have sex, and neither of us used protection. I guess I can't blame him right? I hate these mood swings. One moment I'll be fine, but the next I want to strangle someone. I think Mal just woke up, I heard our bedroom door open.

" Mal, I hate you. You made me so damn fat. I look disgusting." I tell him

in disgust.

And his response?

" Stop lying about yourself, you're so beautiful, I love you. And there is never a day you look less than beautiful. In fact, you look more beautiful everyday. " he says as he wraps his arms around my growing stomach, and I tilt my head back and he gives me a passionate kiss on the lips.

" I love you, Nat."

" I love you too, Malli."

I smirk as I say his nickname.

" I thought you hated me?" he joked.

" No, I really love you. I promise. " I say with a slight giggle.

" Good." he says as he kisses me passionately on the lips once more.

**Yes this was incredibly short, but I write normally based on facts, and they can't find the gender of the baby until they're 4 months into the pregnancy.**

**please review, and check out my other stories too!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so nervous. Today I would have my ultrasound that would tell us whether I was having a boy or a girl. I didn't feel right. Number one, I have gained so much weight. I'm a naturally tiny person, normally weighing in at around 110 pounds, fitting perfectly with my petite 5'4" frame. Now I am 124 lbs, all belly, making me look so out-of-proportion. Mal just thinks it's because I'm a person who has always been skinny, I'm just not used to being this big. I'm not so sure.

My thoughts get interrupted when Mal wraps his arms around me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder.

" Good Morning beautiful." he says in a sleepy voice. God damn, his sleepy voice was so damn sexy.

" Hey sweet heart." I reply back.

" So today's the day?" he asks.

"What?" I wasn't really paying attention to what he was asking.

"Today we get to find out whether it's a boy or a girl, right?"

" Oh yeah, haha sorry I wasn't really paying attention."

" Something on your mind?"

" Nah not really. Just tired I guess. " I respond with a quick smile.

" What time do we have to be there?"

I glance at the clock, it's 12:36 in the afternoon. The appointment was at 2:30.

"In two hours." I reply.

" Are you excited?"

" Yeah, I'm just in a bad mood. Are you?"

" A little bit."

I could tell by his smile, he was more than just 'A little bit' excited for this, but I didn't comment.

" Okay , could you please lay back on the bed and then we'll start the ultrasound." said the nurse.

The way too preppy/happy sounding nurse in my opinion. But I noticed Mal's smile when she called me , even though we technically weren't married yet. He's so cute. Any way I did what I was told and prepared myself for the cold gel that I knew would be applied to my ever growing stomach from my last ultrasound, 6 weeks ago.

They turned on the ultra sound machine, and moved the remote over my bulging stomach. Then the technician asked,

" You know there's two in there right?"

Did I just hear her right?

" Excuse me?" I asked.

" You have twins. See?" she stated and she moved the monitor over so I could see the image. And sure enough, there were two, not one, babies in my stomach.

" Oh...My...God." was all I could manage to say.

I looked over to sneak a glance at Mal's reaction. I swear to God, if his smile could get any bigger, it would be touching his ears.

" We're having twins?!" He asks, beaming.

" Yes, you are going to be the father of twins. " the technician replies with a kind smile.

" May we know the sex of the twins?" I ask.

" Certainly. It looks like it'll be a boy, and the one on the right, looks like a girl. And it's hard to determine at the moment, but based on their skeletal features, it looks like they could be identical twins. Obviously not completely identical, one being a girl and one being a boy, but the chances are, is that they will look a like. Congrats. Would you like a picture?"

" Yes..Yes please that would great." I barely squeak out. She presses a few buttons and a photo comes out of the machine.

" Okay, here you go.

Besides that, they look healthy and the heartbeat is normal. If you have any more questions or concerns, don't hesitate to come in!" says the technician.

" okay thank you."

Mal and Natara leave the doctors, and it's not until they get into the car, does the news finally hit them.

"Oh my God. I'm going to be mom. Of Twins." exclaimed Natara.

" Yeah, and I'm the dad of twins!" said Mal, wicked excited at this.

Natara slaps Mal on the arm.

" Fuck you. Now I'm REALLY going to be fat..."

" And now it's going to be twice as many mood swings I take it?" Mal quips, but shuts up when he catches Nat's death glare.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: thanks for all the feed back guys! Much appreciated. **

**THIS IS RATED T+ because of LANGUAGE.**

**anyway my back KILLS because my friend who I normally clean my barn with, is sick, so I ended up having to ALL 26 stalls. and yesterday, it rained so all the horses were inside. and we didn't muck yesterday. so today there was 2 times as much manure to muck... long story short, MY BACK KILLS... D:**

**Anyway, I figured I'll get closer to the end of the pregnancy, because I cant think of anything else to write. lol. but not the end of the story. :) as always, I'm typing this on my phone, so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. please please review and read my other stories too!**

Holy shit. I look like a fucking whale. I'm 37 weeks along, and fatter than ever. I've given up on having a full nights sleep, between the insistent kicking in my stomach, and the braxton hixx contractions. I smile slightly when I feel another kick coming from my stomach. I swear these kids are going to be soccer players. I remember the first time we felt a kick, Mal flipped out, in a good way. It was a few months ago, and we were just sitting on the couch, when I felt a kick in my stomach.

" Oh my God! Mal feel my stomach! I felt a kick!"

Immediately he placed his hand over my stomach and another kick was felt. Mal smile was priceless. I love him so much. He is going to be such a great dad.

But now I thought... Am I going to be a great mom? What if I'm not? And now with my overly hormonal mood swings, this immediately put me in a depressed mood. I laid down onto the couch and started crying. Fuck hormones, I never cry. But the thoughts still ran through my head. What If I'm not a good mom? What if my kids hate me. What if something happens to the kids? What if something happens to Mal or I, then what would happen to the kids? God dammit, I have to stop worrying. But I couldn't. They're supposed to be born in two weeks and four days. Oh God, what if something bad happens?I'm so scared now. Tears are now streaming down my face, and I make no effort to stop them. Behind me, I hear the door open and close. Mal must've come home from work.

"Hey Babe. I'm home!" he calls out. he walks into the kitchen, glances back, and sees me curled up on the couch crying.

" Oh my God!" he rushes over to me.

" Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asks, worry ruining his perfect features.

" I'm... I'm scared." I squeak out.

" Scared of what?"

" That I won't be a good mother."

" Oh, sweetie. " Mal pulls me into a huge hug. " Oh course you're going to be a good mother. Remember when I was sick a few months ago?" I remembered. Mal came down with pneumonia and was bed ridden for three days. He was delusional from a high fever, and couldn't hold down any food. I was about 6 months along at this point, but I stayed next to him the entire time, getting anything he wanted when he was awake, and going to and from the doctors to pick up medicines for him.

I nodded yes.

" Well if you can put up with me bitching and whining all that time, I know for a fact you'll be a great mom." I nodded, but I was still worried. Mal must've known, because he tilted up my chin, and looked into my eyes.

" Nat, you're going to be fine. Our kids will be fine. We will be fine. Okay?" he says, his voice so definite I know that I had choice but to believe him.

He wipes away my tears, looks into my eyes, and places a passionate kiss on my Lips.

" I love you, my beautiful girl." he whispers to me.

**Authors note: Yay! next chapter the kids are born! and sorry this was a short one! please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews guys! means a lot! and now, it's time for the little babies to be born! yay! :D**

I can't sleep. It's impossible. The contractions are getting worse and more frequent, and the kids are literally due in a few days. Mal and I already have our overnight bags packed, and My mom and sister, and even my dad, are in a hotel near the hospital so they can be there when the kids are born. I tried to lay down, and at least close my eyes for a while. I glanced at my clock, 10:03 pm. Damn. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock once again. It was 3:07 now. And the bed was wet. Wait, the bed was wet?!

" Mal, wake up!" I whisper to him, shaking him awake.

" Hmm? what's up?" he asks in his sexy sleepy voice.

" I think my water broke..." That definitely woke him up.

" What? Okay okay, um, I'll grab the bags, you get in the car and we'll get the hospital okay?" he commands, obviously excited.

I do what he says, and waddle out of the room, passing the nursery on the way. Pausing for a moment, I look into the nursery. We did it when I was five months pregnant, after finding out we were having twins. the walls are a beige neutral color, and the cribs are white. Near the corner of the room, was a legit mountain of toys. Teddy bears, dolls, so many toys for the kids. They are definitely going to be spoiled. I smiled, realizing that when we came back home, the kids will be in this presently empty nursery. A sharp contraction brought me back to reality, and I continued out to the car, waiting for Mal. While he was coming out the front door, locking it behind him, I was attacked my another contraction. Holy shit, this one really hurt. I took out my phone and called Neha. After a few rings I heard Neha's cheery voice. God does she ever sleep?

" Hey sis!"

" Neha! Hey, tell mom and dad to meet Mal and I at the hospital, my water broke."

" OH MY GOD!" she squeals into the phone. " Okay, I'll wake them up!"

" Okay, love you, see you soon!" I say as I hang up the phone.

" You ready?" Mal asks me as he slides in next to me.

" As I'll ever be." I reply back.

" Oh, so did you pick an official name yet?"

"Yup."

" And the winners are ?" he jokes.

" Ariana Isabel Fallon, and Bradley Charles Fallon." I say.

" I love them. And I love you."

We pulled into the hospital, and almost immediately I was taken to a room in the maternity ward. Within a few minutes, a doctor showed up, to check my progress.

" It seems to be that you are 5 cm dilated, and are in the second stage of labor. You still have time until its time for the baby to actually be born, so I'll be back in an hour to check your progress, all right?"

I nod okay, and she leaves the room.

Within ten minutes, the pain in my abdomen has intensified by at least 30%.

Poor Mal was trying to make the pain go away at least a bit by running my back, but it wasn't that effective.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. And I heard my mothers voice. Thank God. She's been through this twice.

" Natara sweetheart! Neha woke us up and told us you're in labor! Thats great!"

" Yeah, if you're not the one in extreme pain..." I retorted sarcastically, the hormones still apparently working.

" Awee sweetie. " She walks over to my bed, and starts to massage my head. I know it sounds weird, but whenever I was stressed out when I was little, my mom used to gently rake her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp and it always calmed me down. I didn't even realize she remembered that.

" Hey sis ! Dad went to Dunkin Donuts because he was really sleepy and needed coffee, he'll be here in.. Oh, there he is." Exclaimed Neha.

"Hey Nattie." I smile as he says my childhood nick name.

"Hey Daddy." I respond back.

" How's it feeling?"

" Like my stomach just got stabbed a million times every time there's a contraction."

" Awee honey." Mal cut in.

" Well believe me, after all the pain, the most rewarding feeling is being able to hear them cry after being born." cut in my mom. She smiled, probably remembering when me and Neha were born.

Suddenly another sharp contraction cut into my stomach, and I nearly bend over in pain. I gasp and grasp the bed rail, my knuckles turning white. I shut my eyes trying to block out the pain. I've been through pain before. I've been shot, stabbed, cut, but it was nothing compared to this.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the contraction stopped. I laid back down and tried to relax again.

The next thing I know, two hours have already flown by. Along with several painful contractions. And tons of random conversations.

Doctor Hart came in to check my progress.

" Okay, now you are 9 cm dilated, putting you in Stage three of labor. After this, is when the actual birthing phase kicks in. All right? If you feel the need to push, simply press that blue button next to the bed, okay?"

" Okay." I replied.

He said something to Mal, Anita, Raj, and Neha, something I didn't catch, but they nodded in agreement.

With that, the doctor left the room. Mal came over to me to tell me what he said.

" Basically he said, that the contractions will be the worst and more intense in this phase, and you might throw up. But, it is the quickest phase and it probably will only take a few more minutes until you have to start pushing. All right?"

I nodded feebly, and then a wave of nausea came over me.

" Um about the vomiting?..." I trail off, and Mal sees the look on my face and grabs a trash can. I make good use of the trash can, as I throw up basically everything I've eaten in the past two days. Well, it felt that way anyway.

"Thanks..." I mumble, as a sudden contraction hits me again. Holy shit, once these kids are old enough to be grounded, I'm grounding them for causing me this much pain.

A few minutes passed, and then I suddenly felt some pressure down there.

" Uhm, Mal, I think... it's-"

"Show time?"

"Yeah."

He presses the blue botton and within a few minutes, was here.

" 10 cm dilated, okay you ready?" she asked me.

" As I'll ever be." I responded.

" On three, start pushing, Allright? One, two, three..."

Ten painful minutes later, I heard, 'Okay almost there, one more push.'

Uhg. Are you kidding me?

I pushed as much as I could, and then I heard " it's a girl."

But wait, something wasn't right. Shouldn't I hear crying? I glanced at the clock. It was 6:08 am, and the second hand seemed to stop. Everything seemed to stop. But then, after I saw them clear her throat, and nose, and then I heard the perfect sound of her crying. I couldn't stop smiling. Even in the pain I was in, hearing Ariana cry was the most beautiful thing in the world.

8 minutes later, I heard the sweet sound of Bradley's crying as well.

I couldn't believe it, I was a mom.

I looked up into the faces of Mom, Dad, Mal, and Neha, and it all said the same.

" I'm a grandma, I'm a granddad. I'm a father. I'm an aunt. "

And my life, is now perfect.

**AUTHORS NOTE: There's one more chapter and then an epilogue! I just wanted to update the story!**

**:D**

**yay they were born. **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everybody, I'm on my cell so I can't read the reviews, but I wanted to thank all of you for the great reviews!**

**Also, merry Christmas, happyHannukah, and kwanza, and have a joyful,prosperous new year! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

heyyyy everybodyyyy

sorry, haven't updated in a LONG TIME.

But thanks for the reviews!


End file.
